


Donarudo Turumpu Sav Nihon-desu!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [64]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harambe is life, Harambe is love, Hewwo Meme, Memes, Multi, Offensive, Other, Satire, Weeaboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Harambe show u da wey.





	Donarudo Turumpu Sav Nihon-desu!

**Author's Note:**

> TW- death, lots of political incorrectness, sin, political leaders associated with horrific events (9/11, Holocaust, Donald Trump's Inauguration, etc), anti-obama, harambe, a LOT of dead memes.

In the far off rando of Amerika rivued a puresident cawrudu DONARUDO TURUMPU!!!!!!

Turumpu-tan daisukied his countury with purido. In facto, he daisukied it so much that 1 day he discovurued a magikaru amureto that arrowed him 2 bcum a MAGIKARU GURU!!!!!!!! and sav amerika from eviru furiendoshippu-h8ting bakas (riek obama-kun)

so owaru tayaru BEGINS!!!!!!! xd

Turumpu-tan warukued arowunued Amerika happiry. BUT DEN!!!!!!! an eviru obama showed up 2 revivu OBAMACARU!!!!!!! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu yerued turumpu-tan.

the h8er arumi was 2 big 4 turumpu-ran 2 handoru aruonu! so he was forucued 2 findo sum moru h8ed poriticaru readeru-desus 2 fite w/him agenst the H8ERS!!!!!!

W/ a gurin the size of yuruopa, Turumpu-tan SUMONUED DA H8 SCUWADDO!!!!!!!

SADDAM HUSANE- CHAN!!!!!!!

OSAMA BIN RADENO-KUN!!!!!!!!

VURAMDIMIRARU PUTINO-SAN!!!!!!!!

KIM JONG UNO- SENSEI!!!!!!!!

BORISU JONOSONU-KOUHAI!!!!!!!!

ADORUFU HITORERU-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!

AND...

DONARUDO TURUMPU-TAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Da Scuwaddo was assemburued!!!!! Turumpu-tan turnurued 2 his compadureis xd.

"We need The Wall!" Turumpu-tan tuweeted.

Evury1 curappued. He sumiurued happiry.

"The entire United States is within range of our nuclear weapons, and a nuclear button is always on my desk. This is a reality, not a threat."

"Baka" sed saddam, hoo doesn't neeo cuwotus becoz he is on soutu paruko.

"XD" hiturer sumiorued.

Den OBAMA appeurued!!!!!!! O.o

HE SUMONED A BAKA WEPON!!!!!!!

IT WAS....

TUMBURUER!!!!!!!!

The sjws frew fromu tumburer with energy and vigour, desperaratu 2 get theiru hands on the h8 scuwaddo.

BUT THE INTERUNETO CAN NEVERU DEFEAT H8 ARONU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

h8 scuwaddo nuked tumburuer & Obama.

human naturer won.

BUT WAIT!

WAT IS DAT???????

IT IS...

HARAMBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harmabe bravely swooped in from Heaven, defeated the hate squad, fixed the grammar issues, turned all weeaboos into regular otakus, cured all mental health problems, cured cancer, cured AIDS, cured all other diseases, solved world hunger, ended all wars and saved all people from their suffering by achieving enlightenment through his sacrifice to the world.

Trust in Harambe, and he will trust in you.

Don't trust Harambe? He will still trust in you.

Don't trust the Hate Squad. Because one day, they will defeat Harambe.

Until then... Stay strong. Stay might. And he will show u de wey.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. All of the fanfics on my troll tumblr blog are written in this format (with a lot of numbers, exclamation marks, emoticons, misspelled words and broken Japanese).
> 
> Prompt- Something politically incorrect.
> 
> If the rest wasn't non-PC enough for you, I added a 'Ugandan Knuckles' meme at the end for the controversy.
> 
> Original Number- 312.


End file.
